Warped Reality
by MonotoneLuna
Summary: Things are never easy when you want them to be. Expecting a normal life with a normal quirk? Hard to have when an unnatural one is forced into you without your own knowledge. (Updates have no schedule at the moment)


**_I do not own My Hero Academia (obviously)_**

 ** _AN: Welcome to my first published work! I'm using this as a test run to see if what i write is any good. Reviews are appreciated and even encouraged. Enjoy!_**

Alarms. I really hate alarms. I hate them more than normal when they pull me out of my nice dream.

I suppose I should start my morning routine. Get out of bed, check. Drag myself to the bathroom, check. Take a shower, check. Dry my hair by pulling the moisture out with a flick of my finger before lowering the water into the sink, double check. Well, guess that's it. I take on last look into the mirror, my deep ocean blue eyes staring back. I got those from my mother. My hair almost matched my eyes, having a grey tint to the light blue wild mess.

As I exit the bathroom I'm stopped by a plate of food resting on a bubble of water. I look down the hall to see my mother smiling at me. I roll my eyes, a smile of my own on my face as I take the plate and walk to the kitchen. "I know that my quirk isn't super hearing, but you could just tell me the food is ready" I joked, knowing that I would have zoned out if she gave me the time. "Then you should know that I don't get to use my quirk for fun when I'm working." I guess she was right in a way, not a lot of jobs let you use quirks for much of anything unless you're a hero.

After finishing breakfast, I moved back to my room to gather everything I needed for the day. Pencils, the schoolwork due today, blank paper. I can't wait to get into a hero school so I can start using my quirk more. It's nothing special, but it let's me manipulate water, as well as pulling it from the moisture in the air. I know it's lame, but I've gotten so good at holding the water that I can form a hand that can grab things without getting them wet. I've thought about so many of the schools, and I even took the mock test for U.A. High school, the top hero school in the nation. That was around 10 or so months ago, and I've been training and studying non stop for the entrance exam, which is in a week. I feel like electricity is coursing through my veins, ready to burst out at any moment.

Leaving my house rather quickly, I excitedly ran to school, weaving between everyone.

While I wasn't really friends with anyone, I still knew almost every student. Some were more popular than others, like Mina Ashido. She seemed to be everywhere I was by coincidence. We've talked but it never went past quirks.

 **11 months ago**

" _Ok class, it's time to start thinking about your future."_

 _Did I really just zone out to the point of starting class? I need to work on that._

" _I have your planner sheets here, and some of them are exciting. Let's see…. Mina Ashido is applying at U.A." an uproar from the class follows. I'm surprised she had ambitions beyond what was cool this year and what would he cool next year._

" _Oh…. It appears Kazuma Morita will be applying to U.A. as well," the teacher added._

 _The class fell silent as they looked in my direction, as of they were waiting on me to say something._

" _That's a surprise?" I asked, not expecting an answer._

" _Well, you never talk to anyone so it's just a bit of a shocker that you'd want to be a hero" Mina answers. She had a point, I'm not usually the talkative type, yet I had a burning passion to be a hero._

" _It's just something I've wanted to do since I was little, like most people I assume." I went back to my own little bubble, counting the minutes until I could leave._

 _ **10 months ago**_

 _Explosions rang out in a small shopping district._

 _I don't know how, but a villain captured a kid and is using his quirk while holding him hostage. I could've swore All Might had taken down earlier, or atleast chased him down._

 _Another explosion brought me out of my thoughts. There was no way the pros could extract the kid since the villain is all slime… we just have to wait for All Might._

 _Suddenly I heard someone start running. I look up to see a green haired boy charging at the villain._

" _Wait a second!" I run after him. Unfortunately, he makes it further than I do before I'm stopped by Death Arms._

" _Get back here!" he yells to the kid. To no avail, the kid throws his bag at the villain before trying to pull the other one out._

 _I didn't look away for a second, yet when I opened my eyes, All Might had appeared and grabbed both of the boys before swinging his fist at the villain._

" _ **DETROIT SMASH**_ "

 _It was silent as rain began to fall. His punch had changed the weather!_

 **Present Day, 1 Week later**

I stopped in my tracks, looking up at the massibe building in front of me.

This was it, U.A., the top hero school. The same school All Might went to, along with a number of other great heroes.

I was suddenly yanked out of my thoughts when someone brushed against me. Well, brushed isn't the term, pushed was more like it.

"You're in my way extra."

Blonde spiky hair hair, red eyes, explosive attitude. Yeah, it's the kid from the attack 10 months ago. Yet, he seemed bitter for some reason.

Disregarding the experience, I wiped my hands off and started moving to the designated area. I don't remember being nervous enough to sweat.

The written exam was… boring to say the least. Difficult, but boring.

I kinda zoned out for the explanation of the practical exam. The premise was easy to understand, destroy robots and avoid the giant one worth 0. Geez, Present Mic talks a lot. I feel bad of someone has to put up with him constantly.

After he finished explaining, I took a look at my examinee letter. If they're listed left to right, then mine should be dead center, or Ground C.

As soon as I get to the gate area I'm getting bombarded with questions from, you guessed it, Ashido.

"Kazuma Morita? You weren't joking about applying here huh?" she asked, invading my bubble of personal space.

"Of course I wasn't, what made you think I wouldn't show up?" I cross my arms right before a hand comes down on my shoulder, gripping it. Looking to my left I see an all too familiar face, Eijirou Kirishima.

"Morita? I can't believe you're applying to U.A.! That is so manly."

I remember him being a bit different… but I guess people can change in a short amount of time.

I'm torn from my thoughts by a loud noise. " **START** "

That's my cue I suppose. I almost immediately start running, passing everyone who hadn't. I pull moisture from the air around me, riding a small current that doesn't leave my radius below my feet.

Suddenly, several robots race out to block my path. Taking a deep breath and raising my hand, I strain to surround them with water before closing my hand, flooding them with water before the pressure crushes them.

' _7 points down, lots more to go'_

Without wasting any more time, I speed off around the corner, finding more robots along the way and repeating my process.

After repeating it for the 10th time, it feels too bland. As I face down more robots, I decide to mix it up. Making a giant fist of water, I swing towards them, the arm following, swiping all but one into a building. I rear my arm back before sending it forward, the water smashing into the robot hard enough to split it before crushing it against a building.

' _that's 53, more than enough right?'_

As I round the corner, I bump into something hard.

"Hey watch it- oh, hey Morita."

Of course it's Kirishima. "Kirishima." I nod at him, dusting myself off.

"Have you seen any robots running around? I want to break past 70!"

' _wait, did he say 70?!'_ "I-I just turned a whole group-"

Suddenly, the whole are starts shaking. Both of us look at eachother before racing to the source.

As soon as we round the corner we see it, the zero-pointer.

"It's huge!" Kirishima shouts. I simply nod in agreement, taking a deep breath.

People are running from it, avoiding it like they were told. I turned to follow Kirishima before I hear someone yelling.

I snap my head back around and see movement under something. It's a hand, poking through some rubble.

"Kirishima!" I call him back.

"What?" he responds. "Someone is trapped, we gotta help them!" I start moving towards the person and the massive robot, hoping Kirishima was following me.

I quickly realized I wouldn't have enough time to pull the rubble away. "I'm going to regret this." I mumbled.

I stopped, raising both my arms as I pull as much moisture from my surroundings as I can. It starts to drain my energy as I form two giant hands made of water. I struggle to move, pushing my arms out towards the robot. The hand crash against it, slowly stopping it in place.

Using the last bit of my strength, I let out a loud yell as I close my hands, crushing some of the robot and pushing it backwards, sending debris dust everywhere.

….

After everything settles, I can only hear my own ragged breath. I look around, seeing Kirishima with someone on the ground.

' _Good, he listened'_ I thought, slowly stumbling towards them. My vision blurred more as I got closer, nearly blinding me when I got there. As soon as Kirishima turned around, I fell to my knees, nearly passing out.

"Take it easy Morita! You look awful," He said, genuine worry in his voice

"But I… need more points to beat you."

I smiled up at him before falling backwards. As soon as I hit the ground I lost conciousness.


End file.
